omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Reed
|-|Reed= |-|Avenger Reed= |-|Reed (Full Body)= |-|Avenger Reed (Full Body)= Character Synopsis Reed 'is a royal assassin who originally came from a royal family in a certain country, which is a powerful empire, not for long until they lost a war from an invasion and most of the royal family members are either murdered or sold off as slaves, leaving Reed out in despair at a young age and actually murdered a slave dealer once with a stray weapon specifically a dagger, awakening the assassin potential in him. The murder of someone trying to take his family members as slaves marked as the birth of his vengeance to those who wronged the country and his family. Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 4-C '| '''2-A ' 'Verse: '''Gachaverse '''Name: '''Reed, Avenger Reed '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Persumbly 18-19 Years Old '''Classification: '''Assassin, Mercenary. Vigilante '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation (Reed is a Fire Unit, whom of which are imbued with fire and can manipulate flames), Magic (Has access to magic and specializes in fire magic), Soul Manipulation, Ressurection (Stated to have the power to control "Phantoms", of which are souls and he's capable of ressurecting the foes that his opponents have faced), Intangibility (Demons are capable of taking the forms of flames and gaining a intangible form), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Statistics Amplification, Probability Manipulation (Dodge Mega Boost passively increases Reed's speed and makes him 2x likely to dodge attacks), Absorption (Even at a young age, he was capable of absorbing the powers of a Fire Demon), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Scaling off other Gacha Summoners, who can come back after having been erased by Creator Luni), Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Reed wields "Corruption", which can alter reduce things to nothingness), Transformation (Through his deep connection with the Fire Demon inside him, he is capable of transforming into Avenger Reed). Resistance to Wind Manipulation, Plant Manipulation (Fire Units are resistant to everything within the Wind Unit, including their ability to manipulate plants), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure and Plot Manipulation (Able to resist the powers of Creator Luni to some extend) 'Destructive Ability: Large Star Level '(Canonically on par with the likes of Gacha Summoner, who's capable of contending with the likes of Kilios and is vastly superior to beings such as Lolita Loli. Reed should also be within the same league as Claire and Tiff, who are other powerful arena bosses) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Became one with his Fire Demon, which gave him the power to assist Gacha Summoner in his defeat of Creator Luni) 'Speed: FTL '(Due to being relative to Kilios , he should be considerably faster than early-game Gacha Summoner and vastly superior to standard Light Units, who attack using natural light) | 'Immeasurable '(Capable of keeping up with Creator Luni, who is a creator, whom of which are who exists outside of standard Space and Time and view Time non-linearly) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown '| 'Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Large Star Class '(Physically superior to the likes of Lolita Loli , who is capable of creating singularites and capable of sparring with Gacha Summoner , who can tank attacks that involve stars being throw) | 'Multiversal+ '(Capable of striking with attacks that can harm Creator Luni ) 'Durability: Large Star Level '(Can survive attacks from the likes of Gacha Summoner) | 'Multiversal+ '(Capable of enduring attacks from Creator Luni herself) 'Stamina: Very High ' 'Range: '''Extended Melee Range with melee attacks and Magic. 'Intelligence: Very High '(Reed at a very young age is capable of becoming one of the greatest assassin's, only rivaled by Shishi herself. Reed is smart enough to master martial arts and the art of many weapons) '''Weaknesses: '''Water-based attacks deal extra damage '''Versions: Reed '| 'Avenger Reed ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Daggers '''Extra Info: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Anti-Heros Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapons Master Category:Royal Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Teens Category:Males Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Ressurection Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Regenerators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Void Users Category:Absorbers Category:Probability Benders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2